The efficiency in producing electricity from chemical energy (coal, oil, gas, etc.) via mechanical energy (turbines) has a theoretical limit of ca. 60%, which has nearly been reached with combined-cycle gas turbines. The scarceness of energy resources combined with a growing population worldwide will force researchers to find processes that are more efficient. Conversion of fuel to electricity at efficiencies higher than 60% must be “direct”, utilizing fuel cell systems that do not go through a step of heat production. For methane, however, direct conversion of methane to electricity in fuel cells is particularly challenging and inefficient. Temperatures of around 650° C. are required to cleave the inert C—H bonds of methane. Moreover, common obstacles such as reaction stability, catalyst poisoning, side reactions and high over potentials must also be overcome. Alternative fuel sources are very much desired both from an economic as well as an environmental stand point. Utilizing sources of possible biological energy to produce biofuel and energy are desirable.